Daxter's New Clothes
by RiddlePanda
Summary: (Set after Jak II, contains very small spoiler.) Jak and Daxter go back to what's left of Sandover Village to get something Jak left there. But what does this thing have to do with Daxter?


****

DAXTER'S NEW CLOTHES

Bakura: Hello peeps. I am back with a new tale of humor. This is a humorous Jak II fic set after the game in which Daxter…well I can't tell you or it would ruin the story. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Jak II. Well, technically, I do since I'm playing it, but the original storyline and the other technical crap in the making of the game I do not own. That goes to Sony and Naughty Dog.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a glorious and non-polluted day in Haven City. People were walking, jet zoomers parked every where without drivers and The Naughty Ottsel was booming with business. However, upon entering the saloon, you could plainly see that the co-owners were nowhere to be found.

"Jak, why the hell are we here anyway?! We've paid our time to the old fossil and I'm supposed to be on a date with Tess later! We'll never get back in time if you keep dawdling! I swear you're acting like we're back in Sandover Village!" Jak turned around to look at his orange, furry friend, Daxter. "Well, Dax, technically, we ARE in Sandover Village, or what's left of it. And you didn't have to come you know. I just came to see if there was anything left besides Samos' hut that was left." He began digging in some old rubble.

"Frankly Jak, I don't really care. It was in the past. You can't change it and there probably isn't anything left that won't dissolve in your hands once you touch it." After a few more minutes, Jak stood up and sighed. You're probably right Daxter. I just wanted to see if something I hid before we left was still here. Let's go." As Jak began walking to his parked zoomer, he tripped and fell on something metallic. "Oh nice going Jak. We just barely beat our enemies and you start the clumsy act again." "Daxter, shut up." Jak brushed off the dirt on his pants and bent down to see what he had tripped on. His eyes grew wide. "Yes! I knew it was here!" Jak immediately began to dig the metallic object out of the ground.

"Jak, what is that thing?" Daxter asked. "It's a Precursor artifact I found the day before we left. I buried it so no one would find it while we were gone." Daxter walked nervously toward Jak. The artifact looked exactly like the one he picked up on Misty Island right before he was thrown in the Dark Eco pool and transformed into an Ottsel. However, once Daxter got close enough to touch it, the artifact began glowing and a bright light surrounded the orange Ottsel. Daxter screamed as he felt his entire body being stretched and pulled. After a few seconds, the light faded and Daxter fell to the ground.

"Daxter! Are you okay?!" Jak ran up to his fallen friend. "I'm fine." Daxter groaned and raised up to cause Jak to gasp. "What? What's wrong Jak?" "N…Nothing. Just the fact you're you again." "Huh?" "Look at yourself." Daxter looked down. There was no orange fur anywhere on his body. His wriggled his butt. No tail. Daxter shakily brought his hands to his ears. They were no longer short and fuzzy, they were now as long as Jak's. "I…I'm back to normal." he whispered. A tear came out of his eye and he remained silent for a few seconds. He then stood up.

"I'm back to normal!" he shouted. Jak put his hand over Daxter's mouth. "Maybe we should leave before someone comes. They may have heard you." "And what if someone does come?" "Dax, do you really want them to see you naked?" Daxter's eyes grew wide and he looked down again to finally realize he was indeed stark naked. "Uh, you didn't by any chance bring some extra clothes did you?" "I have a sheet." "That would work too."

Getting the former Ottsel back into Naughty Ottsel without being seen was a hard task. It seemed everyone that the two knew was there trying to find them. "How will we get to our room so I can get some clothes and a shower? I still smell like Ottsel." Daxter complained. Jak looked at his friend and then at the sheet wrapped around him. "I have a plan." Jak walked in a few minutes later holding a rope that was tied to his zoomer. The zoomer followed him slowly and had a lump covered in a sheet on top of it. "Where were you Jak and where is Daxter?" Keira asked. "Uh, just exploring. And Daxter is under the sheet. We found something and it was too heavy to carry and we didn't have enough rope so he's holding it under there. I'm just taking it to our room. See ya!" Jak bolted to a door behind the bar, the zoomer following him.

"Man, I thought we'd never get in here. I couldn't breathe!" Daxter complained. Daxter went to the bathroom and locked the door. Jak shook his head then went to a trunk and started fishing out some clothes that he thought would fit his friend. After a few minutes, Daxter emerged from the bathroom, wrapped only in a towel. Jak looked up and his mouth dropped. Time had also came to Daxter as he now looked almost like Jak's clone. Daxter was only a tad shorter than Jak and his hair was exactly like his as well, except it was a reddish brown instead of greenish yellow like his was. "Damn, Dax, you look in the mirror yet?" Daxter immediately raced to the mirror and gazed at himself. "Whoa, I look just like you, well minus some of the muscles, the height, the hair, the goatee and the fact you turn into a psycho white goat boy when you get pissed off."

Jak began laughing and handed Daxter some clothes he had found. "These might fit you. You do know how to wear clothes right? It's been a while." Daxter rolled his eyes at Jak and began dressing. "Hey Dax, didn't you say you had a date with Tess tonight?" Daxter quickly looked up. "Crap, what am I going to do? I don't really want everyone to know I'm normal again." "Well, you can't hide forever Daxter. You do own the bar and have to show yourself at all the major events in the city. And besides, what are you worrying about. You are drop dead handsome. If I wasn't a guy and also dating Keira, I'd go out with you." "Jak I look exactly like you. I'd say you are in love with yourself." 

Daxter headed to the door and peeked outside. "Man, I can't do it. I'm so embarrassed." "Oh really, Dax. This coming from someone that flirted with every woman he ever saw." "I didn't flirt with Maia." "Well, she doesn't count since she was psyched up with Dark Eco." "Then do you count, since you're psyched up too?" "Shut up Daxter." Daxter peeked one more time out the door.

Jak was getting tired of Daxter's scared routine. He smirked. "Dax, there's a Metal Head behind you!" "Where!?" Daxter shouted as Jak ran up to him and pounced on the smaller boy, sending both of them out of their bedroom and behind the bar. The whole room got quiet as Jak looked up. "Hi guys!" he sheepishly said. "Jak are you okay?" Samos hovered over to Jak. "Fine. Really." "Then why…?" Samos looked over the counter and gasped. He stumbled back. "He…he's…HE'S BACK?!" Samos yelled. "Geez, old man pruney, you don't have to yell." Daxter popped his head from behind the counter. Everyone gasped as Daxter realized he had given away his secret.

"D…Daxter…is that you?" Keira walked up, followed by Tess. Daxter began blushing. "Yeah, Jak buried a Precursor artifact before we left and he found it and it turned me back." "But you're so different." "I guess that's what time does." Samos got back on his feet and stared at the boy." "So you finally are back to normal." he grumbled. "Yeah, and you can't say I'm ugly anymore because that would be calling Jak ugly too, so go shove a tree up your…" Jak put his hand on Daxter's mouth. 

Tess walked up. Well Daxter, are you still up for our date?" she giggled. "Of course, Tess. You ready?" As the two began to leave, Jak started laughing. Daxter turned around. "What?" "I just wanted to say something to Tess. Since Daxter is now back to normal, try to let him keep his pants. It's been a long time since he's worn them." "Shut up Jak!" 

Jak shook his head as the two walked out. "I taught him well." Daxter looked back at the Naughty Ottsel and smirked. "I taught him well."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bakura: Well that's it. It wasn't as funny as I wanted it to be but it was good just the same. I hope to write an angst fic soon. And with this game are so many possibilities. He he he. Review my pretties.


End file.
